Mammals can have out of balance electron charge with adverse health consequences. Ober et al. U.S. Pat. No. 7,724,491 describes a system where a grounded plane is conductively coupled to a human to conduct the earth's negative surface charges of free electrons from the earth to the animal.
A problem with systems such as Ober is that only surface contact with a human is obtained. Moreover, it is applicant's experience that the usual condition of a human is there is an excess of electrons, so the Ober system transmits electrons in the wrong direction.
Other systems are described in:                CN105030527        CN202933214        KR20120109705        RU157530        US2005/0094348        US2015/0107022        U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,053        U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,517        U.S. Pat. No. 8,882,763        WO06090475        
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to improvements that overcome disadvantages of prior art systems.